


The Party's Junior Year

by cute_mileven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Have Mileven Depression, I Just Need Mike And Eleven To Eat All The Eggo Waffles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I've Turned Into Trash For Mileven, Lemon, Love, Lumax, Mileven, Mileven Is My Life, Shameless Smut, Smut, They are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_mileven/pseuds/cute_mileven
Summary: The Party goes through their Junior year at Hawkins High, with many different experiences to come. Including parties, school, and Milevens first time.





	1. Last Day Of Summer

Mike and Eleven sat in the basement of the Wheeler's. Nancy was over at the Byers with her boyfriend (Jonathan) and Mike's parent's were out with Holly. Mike came down the stairs from walking the Party, including Max, out. Now it was just him and his girlfriend of three years.

Mike stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at Eleven who was sitting on the couch, leaning forward reading. She wore jeans and one of Mike's old t-shirts tucked in. Her hair was now shoulder length and wavy. She put on mascara but never needed nor wanted anything else, except for special occasions.

"Hey Babe." Mike said as he sat down next to her on the couch. He put his arm up on the side of the couch and El set her book down on the table. "The Party all left?" she asked. "Yeah, it's just you and me now." he grinned. She grinned too, "What do you wanna do?" she questioned. "Well, I figured we could?" he kissed her as a proposition. El opened her eyes and met his gaze, "What did you have in mind?" she leaned her forehead on his after their short kiss. He smirked. With a daring look in her eyes they leaned in and connected their lips.

El moved to sit on Mike's lap, their lips never parting once. As their mouths open and close in sync Mike's hands found their way to El's butt as he rested his hands there. El's arms were wrapped around Mikes neck as the kiss got deeper. El repositioned herself on Mike's lap. Feeling his member start to stiffen she let a faint moan out into his mouth. Mike gently untucked her skin tight shirt from her jeans before sliding his hands up her shirt. His hands resting on the small of her back he gently pulled her closer towards his body.

El's legs wrapped around Mike's waist as he moved her closer, their lips still not parting. El could now feel his member directly under her. She slowly moved her hips against it as he let out a low groan. Teasingly grinding on him as he couldn't help but want more. Mike's kisses slowly traveled to her jawline and then to her neck.

El tilted her head back to allow him more access as he slowly starting sucking at the skin on her neck. El felt his member lightly touch the part of her that needed him the most and let out a shaky breath knowing what would happen if they continued. El tugged at the collar of Mike's shirt and he continued to suck on her neck. Adorning kisses all over her neck. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Tell me when to stop." El couldn't help it, she didn't want to stop.

"When are your parents coming home?" she asked trying not to think of them but rather the boy she loved and how he was ravenously taking out her neck. "Don't know." he said against her neck before gliding his tongue gently over the skin. Eleven shuddered "Soon?" Mike whispered in her ear again, "No." and with that she reconnected her lips with his.

Allowing his tongue in they both immediately deepend their kiss. Before she knew it El was being put in a state of pure bliss. Mike sat forward a little on the couch and El tightened her legs on him. With her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and, kiss going strong Mike stood up. He walked to the base of the stairs with her in his arms.

'Thank you sports' Mike thought as he started his walk up the basement stairs. He stopped when he reached the top and pushed El against the kitchen wall and adjusted his grip on her butt. Then he went to the next stair case and Eleven started kissing down his neck. He was trying to focus on the stairs when they broke the kiss but her giving him a hickey and the pleasure he feels during that doesn't exactly help.

El slowly and passionately glided her mouth against his neck. Mike let out an almost inaudible groan as she did so. He reached the top of the stairs and slowly walked into his room. He walked in and flipped around, leaning Eleven against the door to close it. As soon as he heard the click that signaled the door was shut he swiftly walked her over to the bed. 

Mike gently laid El down on the bed. Crawling on top of her and reconnected their kiss from before. Their tongues danced as they slowly started grinding on each other. Mike moved his hands to her waist, under her shirt, and started to rub her soft skin. El's hands moved from Mikes neck down to his chest where she started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. She undid the top button before moving on to the second. While El undid his shirt, Mike's hands were finding their way up while inside her shirt. They now rested on her rib cage while half her stomach remained exposed.

El finished undoing Mikes shirt and traced her hands down his torso, rediscovering the barely noticeable six pack she loved to star at. Mike tensed at her touch. El rolled on top of him and put her legs on either side of his waist. Mike sat forward so she wasn't laying down and took his arms out of his shirt without breaking their kiss. El leaned forward causing Mike to lay down after his shirt was tossed to the floor. El slowly moved her hips against Mikes hard member making him let out a low groan of euphoria.

Mikes hands slid up her shirt until she finally broke the kiss and removed her shirt, leaving her in her baby pink lace bra. Their lips reconnected immediately but, Mike broke it when he trailed kisses down her jaw and to softly whispered in her ear, "I love you." El smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." before they continued.

She leaned back down into their kiss as their lips moved in sync once again with El grinding against Mikes member. El glided her hands down his torso while she lay on top of him, until her hands reached his belt. El slowly undid it as Mike and El both became aware of what they were about to do. Mike's hands slowly moved down and undid El's jeans as she finished doing the same to him.

They both awkwardly moved about to take their jeans off, breaking the kiss as little as possible. Mike was now laying on his back in his boxers with El on top wearing nothing but her matching pink undergarments. El rested her hands on his chest before she slowly started moving her kisses down. She stopped when she reached his chest and sucked at the skin for a while, leaving behind a hickey.

Mike's hands remained on her butt as she trailed her kisses down. Gently rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin. El trailed her kisses back up and met her lips to his. Mike's hands slowly moved up her back until they reached her bra. He leaned forward so he was sitting up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his member rest on the part that needed him most. Mike then slowly trailed his kisses down her neck again until he reached her collar bone. He promptly sucked at skin there as he undid her bra. He slowly pulled it down her arms until it was off and then tossed it on the floor with their other clothes.

In front of Mike was now El's medium sized perky breasts. Mike's kisses went from her collar bone and led back up to her neck again. He gently whispered against her skin, "Let me know when you want me to stop." El let out a faint sound that signaled that she heard but, she was enjoying this way too much for anything else. Mike's kisses went all the way down to her collar bone again. His hand slowly found it's way to the front of her body where he gently grabbed on one of her boobs, his kisses landing on the others. El let out a light moan that was barely audible from the action Mike was doing with his tongue. Caressing her and moving his kisses to the other side switching hands.

El found herself gently moving her body against his as he did these actions, grinding against his boner. From this action El felt the courage again to push Mike back down on the bed as she trailed her kisses to his chest, she went even lower, going to his subtle six pack before she found herself kissing at his gentle v-line. Her hands grabbed a hold of his boxers as she gently pulled them down. Once his member was free Mike kicked his boxers off all the way. El softly wrapped her hand around him at the tip. She stroked her hand down slowly, watching as he tensed up with her touch. When her hand reached the base, she kissed the tip.

As soon as she did Mike closed his eye's and let out a soft groan of pleasure. El smoothly slid part of him into her mouth before licking the length and trailing her kisses back up his stomach and to kiss mouth. Their kiss met with nothing but passion as Mike swiftly switched places. He found his way on top and started kissing her breasts again. Slowly trailing lower as thumbed over her boobs with his hands. He reached her flat stomach and his hands fell to her hips as he played with the waistband of her baby pink underwear.

He gently slid them down her legs, kissing her inner thighs as he reached all the way down and pulled her underwear off completely. Mike was now kissing everywhere except where she needed him. Teasing her as she did to him. He gently placed kisses all the way up her body until their lips met again. Their tongues smoothly gliding against each other as his boner just barely touched her. But every time it would faintly touch her she'd loose her breath. Breathing heavily Mike reached over to his side table and pulled out a packet. El could feel the burning in her stomach that wouldn't go away and she wanted nothing more than Micheal Wheeler. All of him. As he wanted all of her.

Mike properly positioned himself over her as her legs found their way around his hips. Their kiss still burning with passion Mike broke and leaned his forehead on her's, "Eleven, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sweetly. El nodded her head against his. "Yes." she answered before she reconnected their lips.

Mike gently slid the tip of his member into her. She tightened up even more before releasing a little and allowing him to slowly put more in. Mike gently put more and more in, giving her time to adjust to it in between. El never broke her kiss with Mike even though it hurt, he was being gentle and going slow. Once he was all the way in he held it there longer then the times before. Feeling her adjust around him. Mike gently and slowly pulled out as El took in a shaky breath against his lips. He pushed back in a second time and it still hurt but, not as much as the first. Mike held it there and let her adjust again.

He was so soft, gentle and, caring. He pulled out again and pushed back in a little bit faster then the past couple times. With their kiss still moving strong, Mike pulled out and gently went back in. It wasn't hurting anymore but, it wasn't feeling good yet. He started to move a little faster and when he did El let out a moan, it was different from the other ones she's let out. It was more from a craving being fulfilled. Mike moved in and out as she let out another moan against his lips. Mike smiled as she did so, it proved he was doing it right. Truth was he was nervous, it was his first time too and he didn't wanna screw it up for El.

El started to move her body a little more in time with Mike and he slowly moved faster. Both in sync now with their kisses and thrusts Eleven moaned deeply into his mouth and he let out a low groan of pleasure. They continued to move and eventually one of Mike's hands found it's way to her boob where he then gently squeezed and felt El contract around him, he let out a low groan at it and continued.

They were both stuck in a passionate kiss and a world of pleasure as their bodies moved in sync with one another. El started to moan uncontrollably against his lips as that signaled to him that she was going to climax. El broke the kiss and tilted her head back, eyes closed signalling what was about to happen. Mike made longer thrusts as she began her climax, feeling his building up inside.

Mike felt her tremble underneath him riding out her wave of pleasure as her back arched of the bed, letting out powerful moans as she contracted around Mike. Mike reached his climax as El did, only letting out his low groan as she contracted around him, milking his orgasm with her own. The pleasure rippled through them as they took in a deep breath against each other. They kissed each other as Mike pulled out.

He gently removed the condom and placed it in the trash next to his bedside table and laid down next to El. Eleven curled up next to him, laying on his chest. Mike wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. El smiled and lay her arm over his torso.

"I love you, Jane Eleven Hopper." he whispered to her. "I love you too, Micheal Wheeler." she whispered back.

They both closed their eye's and went to sleep in each other's arms. Sure, El was supposed to be home already, the first day of Junior year was tomorrow and, Mike's family would be home in about an hour but right now all that mattered was being in each other's arms for the night. All those worries were meant for morning. Right now, they were filled with undying love for each other and utter happiness. Completely exhausted they fell asleep.

~The Morning After~

Eleven woke up with a weight on her stomach and warmth filling her whole backside. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Mike's room, in his bed. Her clothes from yesterday, along with Mike's, were on the floor. She smiled remembering what had happened. She felt Mike's arm move. He was laying behind her, arm on her waist until he shifted a little and brought it up to rest on the outside of the blanket against her chest.

Mike let out a heavy breath. "Good morning beautiful." he said in a low groggy voice. El found it undeniably sexy. "Good morning." she said through a smile. Mike snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, "What are you so happy about?" he started to smile a little. "Last night." she thought back to the night before. How their skin's touched, how gentle he was, their bodies gliding together as one, and the pleasure they both felt.

"That was amazing." Mike said lifting his face out of her neck. "You are amazing." he kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She blushed and turned her head to face Mike. They grinned at each other. Mike leaned over and tried to kiss her but El grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her face blacking her mouth. "Morning breath." she said muffled. "I don't care about your morning breath." he lightly laughed a little before lightly pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back for a second before smiling against his lips. "I care, your morning breath is terrible." she laughed. Mike smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Mmm," he hummed "get used to it babe, your gonna be stuck with it for awhile." she smiled at him, "Forever I hope."

"Then forever you shall get." he gave her a cheeky smile. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." she kissed him before a knock at the door. "Mike, honey, wake up. First day of school." Karen's voice rang out. Mike and El sat up, El holding the blanket over her chest. After a couple minutes of no reply Karen's voice was heard again, "Mike?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting dressed!" Mike called, somewhat irritated about having to go to school. They waited till Karen's footsteps retreated.

"Shit!" Eleven whispered to Mike. "What?" he asked. "Hop's gonna notice I'm missing, I don't have my clothes for the first day, and then there's your parents." El complained throwing her body back down on the bed in irritation. Just then Nancy came bursting through the door. "Nancy!" Mike yelled. El hid the rest of her body under the blankets knowing they were caught. She really just didn't want to face someone when she was exposed.

"Your lucky I love you little bro. El here's the clothes you picked out for your first day." Nancy said throwing a set of clothes on the edge of Mike's bed. El moved the blanket off her face still using it to cover from her neck down, "Thanks." Nancy turned to walk out. But El stopped her, "Wait." Nancy turned around and looked at her. El sat up in bed holding the blanket to her chest. Mike sat up next to her to keep himself covered. "How did you get those? I had that outfit picked out on my dresser at home."

"Long story short; when I got home Mike wasn't in the basement but I saw both of your shoes so I knew you were still here. I figured you guys went to sleep so I called up Hop and told him that you ate some bad pizza and that you were just gonna crash in the spare room. I told mom the same story and said that I was gonna get you up before I left for Hops. I went into the guest bathroom turned on the shower, left for Hop's got your clothes and now I'm here." Nancy said.

"Wow, thanks Nance, we owe you. Big time." El said. "Yeah, and I'll let Mike know when he can repay me. Now get dressed and come down for Eggos." Nancy said. Nancy walked to the door and right before shutting it she turned over her shoulder, "Oh and El? I also brought you something extra, it's wrapped in your shirt." she winked and then shut the door leaving the two teenagers to get dressed.

El leaned forward more and grabbed her clothes, Mike got up and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and put them on. He turned to face El who was still under the blanket in bed, "Do you think she know's?" he asked. El unfolded her shirt to see what Nancy left for her. "Yep. She knows." El sighed. "How can you tell?" "Remember when Nancy gave me and Max 'the talk'?" Mike nodded opening up another drawer. "She said she was gonna give us each a necklace when we lost it." Mike turned around confused, "Here's my necklace." El laughed holding it up. Mike walked over to the bed, jeans on but not buttoned yet. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly. He pulled away with a smirk and she said, "I don't feel like I lost anything, I feel like I gained something." Mike laughed and hung his head hiding his blush.

"C'mon we got to get ready for school." he said as he got up fully and buttoned his jeans. El picked up her bra and put it on before taking the blanket off to get dressed completely. El wore a short sleeve, striped knit shirt that was skin tight and black leggings, matching the outfit with a tan sweater. Mike threw on one of his shirts and looked at El who was standing in front of the mirror.

He picked up the necklace and walked up behind her. He held it up with a smirk and she laughed at him, he looked kinda funny when he scrunched his nose like that, putting her hands over her face. "Are you gonna wear it?" El looked at him through the mirror, "Yes." She held her hair over to the side so Mike could put it on. Once it was on she let her hair fall natural and looked at her appearance. Her outfit matched perfectly with the simple gold necklace. There was a tiny heart charm on it.

They walked downstairs and went straight to the basement to get their shoes, Karen wasn't seen. She was probably doing some thing Holly. El slid on her black flats and Mike his chucks. When they walked back up the stairs they were met by the whole Wheeler family. They all took their respectful places at the table.

"Good morning El. How do you feel?" Karen asked as she set a plate of waffles on the table. "Much better. Thanks for letting me stay." She smiled politely before taking a sip of orange juice. They all started to eat and a silence developed, except for the occasional forked clanging.

"So, Mike are you guys driving?" Karen asked. He nodded knowing his mouth was too full to speak out of. "Okay, well, you guys are going to have to get going soon." Mike stood up and picked up both his and El's empty plates. "Thanks babe." El said. "Yep." he acknowledged with a smile.

Mike and El grabbed their bags and walked out the door shouting a couple good byes as they left. Once out the door they hopped in Mike's Camaro and drove towards school. When they arrived they parked in the first open spot they could find and walked hand in hand into school. The Party always met by the entrance before school started.

Mike and Eleven walked up to the rest of the Party while their fingers remained interlocked. "Oh would you two just shut up?" Max laughed at Lucas and Dustin who were play fighting. "Hey lovebirds." Dustin chirped. Lucas released him from the headlock. "Hey." El said back. "Who has classes with who?" Will asked. Everyone took out their schedules. Each had a class with at least one other Party member. People started pouring in and the Party split up to go to class. "See you all at lunch!" Dustin shouted dragging Will towards the class they had together. The other four went to their class that they shared.

On their way, El noticed Max staring at her necklace and Max's grin showed she was up to something. But she didn't do anything. 'I guess I'll just wait and find out at lunch' El thought to herself as she took a seat next to the window sill. Mike sat next to her and soon after class started. Max's grin still hadn't faded. 'I'll find out at lunch' El told herself one last time before the teacher began her first day of school lecturing.


	2. Not Cool Max

The Party were all seated at their lunch table. Mike was sitting in a deep conversation about which Star Wars movie was best with the boys waiting the girls to come back from their class. Max and El entered the cafeteria and as soon as El saw the soft hair that belongs to Micheal Wheeler, she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder/neck area from behind and he immediately grinned and rested his hands on her arms. "Hey Babe." he said. A light blush coated her face from the pet name and she took the seat that was to his right. She sat down a little too hard and quickly stood up again before sitting down softly. Mike looked at her, "You okay?" he asked.

El nodded and leaned up towards his ear so that no one else in the Party could hear what she was saying to him. "I just sat down too fast after last night." she whispered in his ear, resting her hand on his shoulder. Mike looked at her in the eyes and smirked. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she answered immediately, resting her forehead against his as she came down from her position for whispering. He slightly tilted his head and leaned in further, connecting their lips. Their lips moved in sync as they opened and closed them. El placed her right hand on his left cheek and he placed his right hand on her waist as the kiss deepens. They were pulling each other closer, as if they were the air they breathed. And that's how it felt for them, like they were each others oxygen. Dustin cleared his throat and they slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads together again and not removing their hands.

"Since when do you guys makeout in school?" Lucas asked. "And in front of us none the less?" Dustin chirped up. Mike and El just turned to face the Party and Mike shrugged. "Or in general?" Will asked, utterly in shock. "Since today, since two days ago, and since a year ago." Mike stated answering each one of the boys questions in order. Will's face showed he went into a deeper shock. "Wow, Wheeler's finally growing a pair, congrats!" Max said and Mike just flipped her off. Eleven giggled, "Dear, Max; Mike's always had a pair." El defended and it caught everyone's attention and Mike started to turn crimson while El lightly blushed. "Yeah okay." Max scoffed. "Trust me when I tell you; he does." El said confidently.

After it left her mouth Mike started to get a little nervous, thinking El might accidentally spill what they did. 'It's bad enough Nancy know's I don't need the Party to know as well.' Mike thought. "Oh and since when?" Max said, purposely irritating Eleven into almost admitting what she did with Mike. "Since ye-" she started but she was cut off by Mike kissing her again. Eleven kissed back immediately. "Every time you ask a question that doesn't deserve an answer I'm going to kiss her." Mike stated, knowing very well how much Max despises PDA. Max grinned though, "sounded like El was about to say yesterday." Max stated matter of factually, "Why don't you tell the Party what you got up to after we left." Max said.

Eleven suddenly started to feel guilty, like she did something she wasn't supposed to. Max didn't catch onto her dropping expression but everyone else did because they knew her expressions well (considering when they met her, that was really all she could communicate with besides the couple words she learned and he body langue.) They all knew El was starting to feel some sort of pain. Mike noticed and cut Max off mid-sentence. "For a 'best friend' you really can't tell when she hurting can you." Mike said before wrapping his arms around El and standing up with her, taking her out of the cafeteria.

Once through the cafeteria doors Mike turned to El. "Are you okay babe?" she shook her head no. "Max was just being a bitch, your fine, we're fine." He said with his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "I know but I don't like her insulting my Mike but, I don't want the Party to know about what we did. That's private Mike, only us. I hate that Nancy know's. Sure I will tell Max in my own time but, right now I want to enjoy what we do with just me and you. No one else needs to know and Nancy sure as hell doesn't need to know if we do it again." Mike nodded. "I get it, it's a special moment for me and you. From now on if they bring it up we will just ignore it and change the topic. But listen El, it doesn't matter what the Party thinks. Since we walked away they are going to think that we did something. Just breathe, hold my hand, " she took his hand immediately and he smiled "an we will face together. I love you." he finished placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." she said. They smiled at each other and then back into the cafeteria.

As soon as they opened the doors, Mad Max came running. She ran straight into a hug to Eleven. "I'm sorry El, I didn't mean to push. Please forgive me." El nodded, "I forgive you, and I will fill you in on stuff when I'm ready, at my own time. Privacy though." El said squeezing Mikes hand lightly. "Of course. Fill me in on stuff? As in, you guys have done stuff?" Max started getting really excited. A crimson color took over Mike's face as did El's. "Max!!" They both yelled at her. "Oh right, privacy, my bad." she said before swiftly turning around to run back to the table.

"I give up!" El said as she shrugged and released Mike's hand, throwing her arms in the air. They walked back over to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short ass chapter, I'm gonna try to update more. If your here for the fluff next update is for you and if your here for the spice, the chapter after next.
> 
> if I have time I might combine them into one chapter. Lots of Love  
> xoxo,  
>  c


End file.
